


Say It With Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian doesn't do flowers. But then, he didn't do relationship once either and where was he now? Married, that's where. Rated T for mild swearing. Part of my Happily Ever After series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

~

They were in the middle of dinner by the time Christian got home. He'd been putting it off. It had been a long day, he knew he'd dumped Syed in it when he left this morning and his bright idea to help Zainab out wasn't looking so bright now that Yasmin would be spending the evening with Amira and her new fella and it would be Syed, Zainab and husband makes three and all he wanted was an early night to curl up with Sy in the dark. Leaving Zainab where? Hashtag awkward that was where.

Christian stepped into the house. Flowers in one hand, sports bag in the other.

He followed his nose and the chatter to the kitchen. Zainab was sitting. Syed was standing – apron and gloves on about to serve up.

Syed looked up and smiled when his husband arrived. He saw the awkward glance first at himself then at Zainab. Christian lifted something up and Syed found a big bunch of red roses shoved at him. “Here...for dumping you in it,” Christian glanced awkwardly at Zainab. Syed turned his head slightly. Christian obediently pecked his stubbly cheek. “I'm going to go take a shower.”

Christian turned his back.

Syed coughed gently.

“Zainab,” Christian paused, chastised, and briefly acknowledged his mother in law before heading straight out the door.

“What was that?”

“That was the tired, sulky, guilty version of Christian Clarke that most don't get to see.”

“He buys you flowers?”

“No.”

“Then what...?” Zainab gestured at the roses. Beautiful roses. Expensive.

“With Christian? Who knows...but when you step outdoors after breakfast, don't let the flying pigs shit on your head.”

~


End file.
